We Can Fall Into The Night Unscarred
by XHopelessxRomanticX
Summary: Do NOT read this if you haven't read book twelve yet. It will ruin everything. But anyways, this is how I think it should have ended...And I changed my original ending...'tis much better now.
1. Chapter 1

We Can Fall Into The Night Unscarred

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even that speck of dirt over there. The only thing that is mine is the idea.

Author's Note: I'm warning you, do not read this if you haven't read the 12th book. I have this weird obsession with Steve and was deeply afftected by the ending of the last book. It wasn't healthy, so, withencouragement from my friend, I wrote this, because, it's how I think it should have ended, and it makes me feel better. So, enjoy, lovelies, and remember to leave me a review, even if it's to tell me I'm a weirdo for having an obsession with Steve!

- - - - - - - - - - -

The lake of souls is pure torture. I have no idea how long I've been here. I rethink my life. I play a little game of what if. What if I had just let Steve kill me? I suppose I would still be here. What if it had been me who died that night instead of Mr. Crepsley? What would be happening now with the War of Scars? What if Steve and I had never gone to the Cirque du Freak? What if Steve didn't have bad blood? What if I had never been blooded?

I scolded myself. It was silly to play what if at this point. I was dead. Steve was dead. Somehow our destiny _had _been changed. Well, not for the better. As I said, the Lake of Souls is a place of torture. Misery. Agony. How could our father do this to us?

I can't believe everything he had told Steve and I right before we died. Poor Steve. He shouldn't have had to hear that- of all things- in his last moments. Desmond Tiny is, in fact, lucky that I'm not alive at the moment to seriously hurt him.

I could _kill_ him for what he did to Steve. Sure, Steve _had_ been trying to kill me, but he _had _been my best friend. Not to mention my brother.

My thoughts drifted to Debbie. I hoped she was okay. And Darius and Annie. Had they heard? Had Annie taken it especially hard? I never should have gone to see her again.

Suddenly, I had this strange feeling. A feeling of wholeness. Of having a body. I was pulled out of the lake to face Evanna.

"Hello, Darren," she said.

"Evanna! How...what's going on?" I asked. "How is this possible? I _died_. I'm _dead_."

"Easy now," Evanna said. "There is much you don't understand. But come. Father will explain everything."

"Father," I said. Suddenly, I wanted to jump right back into the lake. "I don't want to see him again! Ever! Not after what he did to Steve. Don't you understand? Steve never hada father, and once he did, he turned out to be an ass!"

"Darren," Evanna said. "there...there is no easy way around this. I understand how you feel. Trust me, I do. Steve was my brother-half brother- as well. But if we don't do as our gather wishes...he created us, he can destroy us as well. Darren, it's a life or death situation."

I laughed. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I already am dead. I don't think even our father can make me die a second time."

"Don't be so sure," Evanna said. With that, she lead me through a tunnel. All too soon, we found the man I had been dreading ever seeing again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter one. Chapter two will be up soon, I promise. I have it written, I just don't have time at the moment to type it up. Review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Desmond Tiny. Des Tiny. _Destiny_. My father. Steve's father. Evanna's father. Hiberneous's father. Desmond Tiny. The man who had ruined my life. My parent's lives. My sister's life. Steve's life.

"Well Darren," Mr Tiny started. "It's been a long time."

"And boy have I missed you," I said sarcastically. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"I thought we might need to have a father to son chat," Mr Tiny said. "I've decided, we're going to fix your destiny. This can't be at all what you wanted, Darren."

"How the hell you do know what I want?" I asked. "You may have created me, but you have no idea what I want."

"That is...true," Mr Tiny said. "To an extent."

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked. I was just wishing that none of this had ever happened.

"We're going back," Mr Tiny said simply. "We're going back to the night both you and Steve died. And this time, only one of you will die." Steve walked into the room.

"Steve!" I yelled happily. I hugged my brother, my best friend.

"Darren," Steve said. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It wasn't your fault," I said. Lowering my voice, I said, "I have a plan."

Me and Steve planned it out, making sure Mr Tiny didn't hear a word. And then...it was time to go back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Halt!" One of the nine vampaneze in front of Steve shouted when we were about five meters away.

The next few minutes of the scene came so quickly. It felt so weird, actually knowing exactly how things would unfold before the actually did. I was waiting for the exact moment when Steve and I would launch our attacks on Mr Tiny.

"You can't approve of his actions," Vancha pushed.

"No," Gannen admitted. "But he has been accepted by the clan, and I am only a servant of my people. History can judge Steve. I'm content to serve and protect, in line with the wishes of those who appointed me."

And soon came the part I was dreading.

"May your gods forgive me, brother," Gannen whispered, his face haggard, his eyes haunted. "Though I fear I'll never forgive myself."

It was almost unbearable watching Vancha almost die the first time. This time...

But I knew I had to get over it, and fast. Our chance to kill Mr Tiny was going to be coming- and soon.

I was, in a way, afraid of what would happen. Would Mr Tiny even die? And would everything he crated- the vampires, the vampaneze, Evanna- would they cease to exist? Would we all die? And if we did, would we all go to the Lake of Souls or Paradise?

I guess I would find out soon enough.

"It is not fatal," Evanna said softly. "He will live."

"Thank you," I muttered.

"Save your thanks," Mr Tiny said. He was standing directly behind me. "She didn't tell you to cheer you up, silly boy. It was a warning. Vancha won't die for the time being, but he's out of the fight. You're alone. The final hunter. Unless you turn tail and run, it's down to you and Steve now. If Steve doesn't die, death will come within the next few minutes for _you_."

"Or will it?" Steve asked, turning his knife to Mr Tiny. I held up mine too.

"What-how-why..." Mr Tiny didn't seem to know what to say. "i give you a second chance to get _everything_ anyone could ever want, and this is how you repay me? By trying to _kill_ me? You wouldn't. Not your own father."

"You're not our father," I said as Steve stabbed Mr Tiny. Within minutes, Mr Tiny was dead.

Me and Steve looked at each other, not knowing what would happen. Suddenly, everything begun spinning. My life played before me backwards. Back to before this all started. And then...nothing.

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: One more chapter...Just one more. It's so sad! But I honestly like this ending more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm getting quite sick of this. But yeah, I own nothing.

- - - - - - - - -

I awoke a few hours later, not knowing where I was. I sat up, my head pounding.

"He's dead," Steve said, from somewhere in the shadows.

"What?" I asked, confused. My confusion worsened the headache. I felt as though I would black out again any minute.

"Mr Tiny," Steve said, studying my head. "Wow, man, if you don't know that, you really _did_ hit your head hard."

Hit my head? Mr Tiny? Dead? Who?

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. Mr Tiny was our father whom Steve had killed the night before. I can't believe we actually did it, we had freed ourselves from our so called "destiny." But what would we do now? Would we still have to fight this war? Things were fine between me and Steve now, couldn't we just call off the war?

He could gather all the vampaneze, tell them the war's over. I could gather all the vampires, tell them the same. We could all go our separate ways, back to the way things had been. Perhaps I would even be able to see Annie and Darius again. I sighed. I knew none of that was possible. But what was wrong with a little hope?

"Darren," Steve said. "I know what you're thinking. Why can't we just call off the war? Go back to how things were. That's just not possible. We've all been changed, and not for the better. Me, you, your parents, Annie, Darius, Debbie, Alice, everyone. You think we can just...set things straight and go back to our normal lives? Don't deny it, I know that's what you think. But you're wrong, Darren Shan. Dead wrong. Nothing will ever be the same. You're a vampire prince now. I'm Lord of the Vampaneze. Do you really think we can ever be normal again?"

I stood up. "I never said I thought we could be normal again," I said. "I just...Isn't anyone allowed to hope anymore? I thought we were did this to save ourselves. I never said I wanted to go back to my old life. I-"

"But you know you want to," Steve said angrily. "It's one thing to lie to someone else, Darren, but it's another thing entirely to lie to yourself. Do you really think you'll be able to happily live out your life knowing that although you're here, and your family is here? But you can't be there with them? That you'll never get to be a part of your nephew's life? Face it Darren, you can't live in both worlds. Get over it."

Steve's words stung me. I felt tears in the back of my eyes. I turned away, not wanting Steve to see what he had done to me. I then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Darren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that the way I said it," Steve said. "It's just...I know how you're feeling right now, really, I do. Don't forget, I'm going through the same thing."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "I thought you were only doing all this to kill me and Mr. Crepsley. Looks like you've only done half the job."

"Darren..." Steve looked as though he didn't know what to say. "That was before I knew the truth of what was going on. The whole truth, that is. I'm so sorry about Mr. Crepsley. I never...I never really meant for it to end like this." Steve was silent for a few minutes. "Why don't I get you something to drink?"

Before waiting for a response from me, Steve disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

I took the water, thanking Steve. I drank it all at one time. "So what do we do now?" I asked Steve.

"I guess we just wait and see," Steve said as I began having difficulty breathing. That's when I realized...the water.

"You...you did something...to the water..." I gasped.

"You catch on quickly now, don't you, Darren?" Steve asked. I could see something glisten in his hand. A knife.

"Steve...please, no. I...I trusted you. You...I...Don't do...this," I said.

But I knew there was no changing Steve's mind now. He had waited too long for this. Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps we hadn't been freed from our destiny. Perhaps Steve would become Lord of the Shadows now anyway. And that, is something I wouldn't want to be around for. I looked up at Steve, lowering the knife.

"Good bye, Darren," Steve said. He stabbed me, and watched me bleed to death. And I know that he was laughing as my soul floated on to Paradise.

- - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Well guys, that's it. Steve lives. I'm happy. And if you don't like it...that's too bad for you. :Hugs Steve: Mine! I mean um... I hope you enjoyed it, and you should read my other stories, because they're cool.

-Krissy


End file.
